Deseos más allá de lo permitido
by missjees
Summary: Qué pasa cuando tienes toda la responsabilidad sobre tí? Realmente crees que puedes con todo? Serle fiel a tu trabajo,encargarte de tu pasado y aun aspirar a un mejor futuro?¿No sería más fácil caer en tentación?AU HoroxRen y HaoxLys
1. Chapter 1

**Deseos más allá de lo permitido**

**Responsabilidad: **SK no me pertenece

**Resumen **

Qué pasa cuando tienes toda la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros? Realmente crees que puedes con todo? Serle fiel a tu trabajo, encargarte de tu pasado y aun aspirar a un mejor futuro?...¿No sería más fácil caer en tentación? Seguro que sí… AU HoroxRen algo de HaoxLyser

**Hola! Que tal a todos jojo**

**Bueno este es mi tercer fic de Shamn King!**

**Que emoción jiji pero la razón por la que lo hice es para mí queridísima amix Holly-sama! **

**O Youjibell como se llama aquí! Jiji ves que si cumplo amix! *-***

**Enserio espero que te guste este fic especial para ti jiji claro a todos los lectores también jiji **

**Como aclaraciones diré que contiene Ooc y como dije en el resumen AU **

**Pero no por eso destruiré por completo las personalidades de los personajes jeje de hecho por más que quiera respetarlos fielmente no tengo al creador de Shaman King al lado (ni a Holly sama T.T) para que me ayuden así que por eso igual lo pongo jiji sin más que decir les dejo el fic ojala les guste. **

El sonido del despertador...logro hacerlo abrir perezosamente los ojos ¡Ese condenado aparato del infierno! ¿Qué le costaba dejarlo dormir un poco más? Estaba cansado, agotado y demás sinónimos de la palabra pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sí al sol se le ocurría brillar anunciando un nuevo día no tenía más opción que obedecer y levantarse…a la buena tenía responsabilidades que cumplir como todo ciudadano de provecho a su edad.

_Horokeu …Oye ya levántate es tarde-escucho decir a su lado pero, joder tenia sueño se tapo completamente con las sábanas y dio una vuelta en su cama-Hazme caso ¿No ves qué vas a llegar súper tarde a tu primer día de trabajo? No es buena manera de empezar-que fastidioso podía ser Kei en ocasiones, un segundo… ¿Qué era lo último que había dicho? Dios ¡Iba a llegar tarde!

_¿Qué hora es?-pregunto el peliazul prácticamente saltando de las sabanas no podía ser que siempre le pasara lo mismo

_Ya es prácticamente mediodía-respondió el joven de cabellos negros, a la vez que comenzaba a arreglar la cama donde hace poco yacía dormido el Usui

_No puede ser ¡¿Porqué no me levantaste antes Kei?-exclamo el ojinegro entrando el baño a velocidad luz pocos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la regadera el menor dio un suspiro resignado no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo la situación

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Murmullos y cuchicheos se escuchaban en cada esquina el enorme salón, ya iniciado el segundo semestre de Medicina era demasiado extraño por no decir inaceptable que algún profesor llegara tarde.

_Me pregunto cuándo llegara el profe que nos tiene que dar Bioquímica Médica I, espero que no sea tan difícil como suena, sino tendré que hacer lo que sea para pasar! Jejeje –bromeo una castaña de ojos verdes

_ Si jaja la verdad es que nunca me fue demasiado bien en química ni en biología, mezclando esas dos materias puede irme pésimo-respondió un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos claros, seguido por un rubio que comenzó a reír como burlándose de su comentario

_Claro Takashi ríete lo que quieras pero ya te veré pidiéndome ayuda-anuncio el contrario haciéndose el ofendido mientras el rubio seguía riendo, sin duda la gente en Japón era muy relajada y cómoda a pesar de ser una civilización avanzada pensaba un joven de dorados ojos desviando su mirada a la ventana ya tenían alrededor de 15 minutos esperando y nada que llegaba su profesor, un total insulto a la puntualidad

_Si supuestamente esta es una de las mejores universidades para el estudio de medicina sus profesores deberían respetar el horario- murmuro una rubia de ojos negros como la noche tomando asiento al lado del mandarín

_No es culpa de la universidad sino del profesor Anna –respondió el pelivioláceo sin mirar a la rubia

_Aun así, no deberían contratar personal tan irresponsable, Ren-sentencio la joven de mirada fría

_Supongo que tienes razón…-al nada mas propiciar esta corta respuesta se escucho la puerta abrirse dando paso aun peliazul , que respiraba agitadamente al parecer había estado corriendo, la habitación permaneció en silencio por un momento, aquel hombre parecía muy joven para ser la persona a la que esperaban de unos 24 años a lo mucho

_ Buenas, disculpen el retraso –declaro el recién llegado algo agitado, a paso firme coloco su portafolios sobre el desolado escritorio, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios propinando poco después una media sonrisa –bien como dije antes disculpen el retraso, yo seré su profesor de bioquímica mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, encantado de conocerlos –dijo en afán de simpatía a lo mejor y si tenía suerte no lo reportarían por llegar tarde y así podría ahorrarse algunos problemas, aun que la reacción de los más jóvenes en un principio fue solo un desconcertado silencio.

_¿No es demasiado joven para ser nuestro profesor?- se atrevió a murmurar una peliroja al oído de una de sus compañeras enseguida comenzaron las preguntas al respecto entre los universitarios , mientras el peliazul los miraba con duda era la primera vez que tendría que dar clases por ende se consideraba un inexperto aun así tomo una carpeta sobre el escritorio la firmo y aclaro su garganta los cuchicheos cesaron

_Lugo de pasar la lista ponemos iniciar con la primera clase, se sorprenderían ya que la bioquímica es mucho más fácil de lo que parece-comento muy seguro de ello inspiraba confianza varios jóvenes parecieron calmarse ante esto- Shisoma Ketou –dijo leyendo la lista un pelinegro de la tercera final levanto al mano de forma tranquila, el peliazul se sintió un poco satisfecho ante esto, al parecer su nerviosismo por el primer día había desaparecido –Kagura Mitsuki …

_Aquí-anuncio con voz animosa una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, el ojinegro le sonrió y hubiera continuado leyendo la lista de no ser por –oiga profesor ¿Qué edad tiene? –Pregunto de forma un poco imprudente la muchacha, causando que el mencionado se sintiera un poco intimidado, segundos como restándole importancia al asunto respondió – Tengo 22-respuesta corta y concisa muchas jóvenes comenzaron a reír de hecho aprecia que hubiera sido la pregunta el millón-

_ De verdad que es muy joven, y dígame ¿Tiene novia?- otra vez las risitas, el ojinegro se sonrojo ligeramente y aclaro su garganta ignorando la pregunta –Kyoyama Anna-la rubia se limito a subir la mano, y asentir con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna sus compañeros la miraban, como si ése comportamiento fuera el de todos los días que se podía decir? La Kyoyama era una chica fría –Tao Ren –leyó el nombre esta vez no hubo ninguna respuesta nadie levanto la mano o hizo algún comentario – Tao Ren? – llamo de nuevo algunos estudiantes voltearon a mirar a un joven pelivioláceo que miraba hacia la ventana de forma tranquila –Presenté- murmuro, sin darle importancia al asunto, el peliazul lo miro por un par de segundos, parecía un muchacho calmado a simple vista…el sol que entraba por la ventana escasamente delineaba su aniñado rostro y sus doradas pupilas como si nada pudiese alterarlo, el ojinegro negó con la cabeza y broto de nuevo la confiada sonrisa en su rostro consiente del tiempo que el mismo había perdido era mejor no distraerse.

_Sukinome Kaede….-continuo pasando la lista aun que sin muchas esperanzas de poder dar tranquilamente su clase los jóvenes continuaban queriendo hablar cada que escuchaban sus nombres, claro en parte los entendía cualquier cosa por no estudiar, una estrategia muy típica sin embargo funcional cuando termino con la lista tenía menos de 20 minutos para por lo menos ponerlos al tanto de la materia que estaban por ver, así lo hizo complaciendo la petición popular decidió comenzar ligero con una breve introducción al tema aun que no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo, se notaba con solo oírle hablar con tanta seguridad y paciencia, al parecer disfrutaba su trabajo.

Ren por su parte dejo de mirar por la ventana, al percatarse de que por fin habían empezado a ver algo referente a la bioquímica y no solo las payasadas de sus compañeros con el nuevo maestro, suspiro y coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla dispuesto a prestar atención, lo cual no le resulto demasiado difícil todo lo contrario, el peliazul poseía una facilidad de palabra envidiable por más que hablaba acerca de la influencia de la biología en la química y otras ciencias parecía que explicaba algo mucho más sencillo, bromeaba un poco con las palabras haciéndose el confundido y se reía ocasionalmente evitando aquella aura seria que la mayoría de los maestros tenían al momento de explicar cualquier tema, admitía que lo tenía un poco sorprendido…solo un poco.

_¿No entiendo alguna cosa joven Tao?-pregunto el peliazul mirando directamente al mandarín, le extrañaba que primero estuviera tan distraído y luego le prestara tanta atención segura mente no entendía alguna parte de su explicación aun que él la consideraba sencilla.

El contrario no respondió a la pregunta solo realizo un leve gesto de sorpresa y desvió la mirada, Horo sintió una gotita bajar por su frente como era posible que los jóvenes de ahora fueran tan desconsiderados incluso cuando se les quería ofrecer una ayuda?...Aun que no todos tenían unos ojos tan lindos como esos *serán reales? * Se pregunto en un momento de desconcierto ojos color miel brillante, casi dorados….muy difícil que fueran reales pero aun así bellos. Luego de aquel pequeño análisis miro el reloj de su muñeca su hora había finalizado

_Supongo que es todo por hoy, se nos fue el tiempo – dijo recargándose contra el escritorio - mañana comenzaremos las evaluaciones formalmente, ustedes disfruten de su almuerzo-señalo soltando una risita, en lo que los impacientes estudiantes ya se encontraban saliendo del salón con sus morrales en mano, no esperaba otra cosa por más que fueran futuros profesionales aun eran sumamente jóvenes, se dio la vuelta comenzando a organizar sus papeles una vez estuvo hecho se dispuso a salir también, sí que tenía hambre con todo el ajetreo de Kei por sacarlo rápido de su casa no había podido desayunar como se debe, su estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos apoyando su pensamiento.

Sin embargo al llegar a comedor su hambre comenzaba a marcharse, solo quería comer bien antes de su próxima clase, pero aquello parecía casi imposible porque específicamente esa área del edificio estaba a reventar de gente, algunos ni siquiera estaban comiendo solo utilizaban las mesas para sentarse a conversar ¡Qué acaso no podían tener otro punto de reunión! Un total desperdicio de espacio, ya estaba resignado a comer sobre su escritorio casi que milagrosamente logro visualizar al joven de ojos dorados ojos sentado en una mesa solitaria en una esquina de la enorme habitación, parecía cómodo con esto, tenía una botella leche a su lado y su celular en las manos de nuevo parecía ajeno a todos los demás.

_¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? – pregunto sonriendo al llegar a su lado el joven levanto la mirada despacio para luego murmurar – no está libre el asiento – el ojinegro hizo una mueca de desconcierto habían 2 lugares en la mesa no costaba mucho dejarle ocupar uno, estaba a punto de discutir eso cuando el contrario lo interrumpió –es el asiento de Anna pero ella ahora está en el baño- aclaro de forma calmada

_No te preocupes, solo quiero almorzar lo hare rápido-respondió el ojinegro ocupando el lugar en la mesa aun sin ser invitado, Ren se sentía un poco desconcertado que hombre más extraño, hasta ahora luego de decirle a alguien que el asiento estaba ocupado usualmente esa persona se iba

_Espero que Kei me haya preparado algo bueno muero del hambre jeje- declaro el mayor abriendo una caja para almuerzos donde se encontraban unas cuantas albóndigas del pulpo con arroz sus ojos parecían brillar ante esto- Buen provecho – dijo antes de comenzar a comer un poco rápido cumpliendo con su palabra de irse antes de que la rubia regresara y porque no decirlo el hambre le ayudaba a comer de aquella manera en ocasiones.

_Deberías masticar antes de tragar-aconsejo el chico de rasgos gatunos, de respuesta solo obtuvo un esto con mano como diciendo `` no importa estaré bien´´ suspiro y volvió a tomar un trago de leche después de todo ese sujeto ya era mayor podía cuidarse solo, o eso pensó hasta que el mencionado dejo de comer y llevo ambas manos a su cuello como si se estuviera ahogando, aquello lo alarmo un poco y hizo que se levantara de su asiento dispuesto a ayudarlo pero antes de poner hacerlo el ojinegro agarro la botella de leche aun sobre la mesa tomándose más de la mitad, segundos después sus colores normales comenzaron a regresarle al rostro.

_Uff, que susto nunca volveré a comer de esa manera-comunico dándose unos ligeros golpes en el pecho, mientras el pelivioláceo suspiro con alivio a un que ya luego le cobraría su bebida a aquel ``adulto´´ inconsciente.

_Tuviste suerte, puedes morir si comes así-señalo el Tao regresando a su asiento con el seño levemente fruncido ¿Qué tanto hacía Anna para tardar una eternidad? Nunca había tenido un almuerzo tan problemático

_Lo sé pero tenía que apurarme ¿No?-declaro el contrario cerrando su caja de almuerzo con apariencia satisfecha- Prometo pagarte tu leche luego, me parece bien que la tomes para que crezcas un poco-dijo en son de broma causando que el Tao frunciera mas el seño no había cosa que lo molestara más que el hecho de ser bajito y que todo el mundo se lo recordara, hacía lo que podía mucho ejercicio y comida sana, pero a pesar de conseguir un buen cuerpo la altura no llego incluida , lo de la leche era solo una maña su bebida favorita y punto nada que ver con su altura.

_La estatura promedio de las personas es cosa de genética- sentenció de forma seca el mandarín a tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho

_Jejeje tienes razón –respondió el ojinegro levantándose de la mesa – Bueno ya me tengo que ir, gracias por tu tiempo –levanto sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero antes – por cierto son unos lindos lentes – señalo mirando de frente al portador de la mirada clara y profunda, no supo porque este se sonrojo levemente quizás se había acercado demasiado, dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle de verdad eran unos lentes muy bien hechos.

_Son reales – murmuro el Tao desviando la mirada, el contrario denotaba sorpresa ¿reales? Esa posibilidad la había descartado casi de inmediato pero podía ser posible no había visto nunca unos lentes que le quedaran tan natural al poseedor aun que fueran de un color tan peculiar –

_Bueno sí son reales entonces tienes unos hermosos ojos –aclaro el mayor, con aire de convencimiento de verdad le había gustado mucho los ojos del muchacho y mas para ese momento resaltaban con las rosadas mejillas

_Gracias…-respondió el menor en un murmuro que intentaba sonar frio al parecer sin éxito ya que el peliazul continuaba sonriéndole estaba apunto de decir algo al respecto cuando el sonido de una alarma se hizo evidente el contrario suspiro resignado y miro su reloj, no podía ser posible otra vez llegaría tarde a su clase- Rayos otra vez se me fue el tiempo– declaro indignado antes de hacer en un gesto de puro darse vuelta y correr a prisa perdiéndose en la multitud de universitarios, dejando al más joven algo confundido al parecer ese hombre enserio tenía serios problemas con el tiempo.

_Ren, vamos se acabo el descanso- dijo al rubia llegando a su lado, se limito a asentir con la cabeza a cualquier otra persona le reclamaría por déjalo esperando tanto tiempo odiaba esperar pero por tratarse de la Kyoyama, no podía hacerlo si no quería salir mal parado y es que si alguien tenía un carácter temible era ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

6:30 Pm, tanto el mediodía como la tarde habían pasado y un peliazul se encontraba conduciendo a su casa, se sentía un poco cansado y eso que era solo el primer día, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas horas de trabajo mental, pero no se quejaba tampoco ahora solo quería comer la cena que Kei seguro le tenía hecha y dormir un rato ver la TV o algo solo distraerse.

_Al fin – exclamo al estacionar el auto frente a su hogar, ahora venia la mejor parte del día descansar, pensó con absoluta felicidad al llegar frente a su morada pero al abrir la puerta de esta visualizó en su sala a un personaje que no esperaba ver, todavía-Hao – dijo sacándose el saco del traje y tirándolo sobre un sillón – Hao que no tienes casa?- pregunto con un aire entre bromista con su toque de verdad

_Si supieras Horo ahorita no tengo jejeje –respondió el mencionado acomodándose mejor en el sofá colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza

_Y se puede saber ¿Porque?-pregunto el peliazul previendo el futuro de manera precisa Hao en su casa molestando y lo peor comiéndose toda su comida

_Jejeje bueno es que Lyserg está molesto conmigo prácticamente me sacó a patadas-anuncio de forma lastimera a tiempo que sus ojos parecían de borrego a medio morir Horo suspiro pesadamente él era el más afectado cuando esos 2 peleaban, de hecho era el más afectado en todo jamás olvidaría la impresión que se llevo cuando descubrió que los dos había comenzado a salir y es que a quien se le ocurría pensar si quiera que Hao el rompecorazones numero uno desde qué el mundo es mundo fuera gay? Obviamente a nadie y más con Lyserg que el recuerde nunca se habían llevado muy bien pero bueno eran sus amigos y como fuera los apoyaba en todo aun que a veces se arrepentía de ser tan solidario.

_Está bien eso lo entiendo, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que tú le hiciste a Lyserg para que se enfadara al punto de votarte?-su pregunta tenía muchos fundamentos numero uno Lyserg solía ser paciente y cuando peleaba con Hao normalmente solo lo mandaba al sofá y dos pues Hao no tenía sentido común es decir no sabía identificar cuando se había pasado de la raya

_¿Qué? vamos no pensaras que fue mi culpa? Yo solo le dije que su madre está loca y lo está! Todavía a un que sabe que Lyserg está conmigo le dice que consiga novia y cosas así me molesto y se lo dije, el injusto es él- el Asakura ya había comenzado con su historia de amor y dolor Horo se mantenía atento a su relato la verdad es que si, efectivamente la madre de Lyserg era una mujer…especial? Pero también comprendía al peliverde a nadie le gusta que hablen mal de su madre, genial seguro que de esa no se iban a arreglar tan rápido y mientras Hao en su casa…

_Está bien te comprendo Hao – la verdad no lo comprendía pero necesitaba que se calmara un poco tenía que hacer una pregunta de suma importancia –Kei-chan ya llegue, ¡¿está lista la cena? –la voz del peliazul revotaba por las paredes de la habitación seguida por la respuesta del menor un gran ``¡No me llames Kei-chan, mi nombre es Keitaro! ¡Keitaro! ´´ Horo soltó una carcajada espontanea amaba hacer enojar a ese niño- Como sea ¿esta lista la cena?- pregunto de nuevo esta vez sin obtener respuesta seguro Kei se había enojado con el pero ya lo pondría de buenas otra vez después de todo el mencionado solo tenía 10 años y nunca había podido permanecer mucho tiempo enojado por el uso de ese sobre nombre que traía tantos recuerdos consigo, algunos agradables y otros muy dolorosos.

**Bueno eso fue todo jeje según yo tenía que ser más largo _ **

**Pero ni más fue lo que salió y quede conforme jiji **

**Este será un fic corto pero escrito con mucho cariño para mi amix y por su puesto para mis lectores enserio espero que les guste y comenten n.n **

**Por cierto en el próximo cap verán mas HaoxLys me ubiera gustado poner mas en este pero no se puedo u_u**

**Espero me entiendan dejen sus lindos comentarios y hasta la otra n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

Dulce de leche

**Aquí está la conti! Jijiji bueno hice mi trabajo lo mejor que pude jojo **

**De todos modos se te fic será corto creo jejeje, pero no me estoy excusando! Tarde demasiado, soy una vergüenza para las escritoras (puntuales) del mundo, merezco que me quemen en la hoguera y etc…Realmente lo siento! T_T ojala los compense aunque sea un poco. **

El nuevo día hizo su parición, con el sol brillando en lo más alto y las personas regresando a sus actividades cotidianas luego de un merecido descanso.

A la vez que un olor característico del desayuno mañanero se esparcía a lo largo y ancho de una modesta casa, el cocinero parecía estar apurado por terminar su labor, volteaba unas tortillas con mucha destreza como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello y aun así se le hacía difícil

_Mocoso, ya está listo el desayuno?- pregunto un joven de largos cabellos castaños estirando sus brazos y bostezando libremente , el menor de negros cabellos lo miro alzando una ceja

_Solo termine el desayuno para Horo, sino llegara tarde…y no me llames mocoso! Tengo nombre es Keitaro- Justifico antes de regresar a su trabajo

_¿Qué? Y yo no merezco desayuno?-Hao, se inclino para quedar a la altura del infante, quien por cierto parecía medir mucho menos de lo que debería

_Pues tienes 2 opciones, o esperas a que termine el desayuno de Horo para luego hacer el tuyo, o podrías no ser tan flojo y hacerlo tú mismo- comento colocando un solo plato de comida en la mesa, el pelilargo se cruzo de brazos con un gesto de disgusto

_Si, está bien ya entendí- hizo una pequeña pausa, para después caminar tranquilamente a la sala sentándose en el sofá- ¡Esperare! –anuncio a todo pulmón, por supuesto que no le daría el gusto a ese niño de decir que había vencido al gran Hao Asakura

_Como quieras- murmuro el pelinegro con desinterés, mientras procedía a servir el jugo

_ Ahora hasta los mocosos se creen que tienen voz y voto- comento enojado el Asakura reclinándose hacia tras en el mueble, con Lyserg era muy diferente, ¡Siempre tenía su desayuno hecho! Y ahora se veía obligado a esperar hasta que un niño cocinara algo antes de irse a la escuela…que patético- pensó negando con la cabeza

_Buenos días- saludo alegremente, un ojiazul bajando rápidamente las escaleras traía un traje y su corbata un poco baja, siempre se había quejado de que esa cosa lo ahorcaba

_Buenos días…te levantaste tu solo-murmuro sorprendido el ojiazul al terminar de servir y acomodar la mesa, siempre desde que tenía memoria había tenido que ir a despertar a Horo, era sumamente extraño cuando este podía hacerlo solo

-Jejeje, Bueno es que prometí a mis alumnos que llegaría temprano! Y una promesa es una promesa no? –Esa sonrisa confiada siempre estaba en sus labios, el menor suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, ese hombre nunca cambiaría

_Siendo así, mejor desayuna te quedan 30 minutos para llegar a tiempo- Sentencio Kei con una pequeña sonrisa y como si de la última advertencia se hubiera tratado el mayor comenzó a devorar su desayuno con gran gusto, ¡estaba delicioso! Sin duda algún día, no muy lejano el pequeño tendría un futuro brillante! Como cominero o dueño de un restaurante! Y el comería gratis! Estaría tan orgulloso y…

_Horo, sino quieres tu comida yo me la como –dijo el pelilargo a las espaldas del mencionado, el cual se dio cuenta de inmediato, que por estar con sus fantasías había dejado de comer desde hace ya 5 minutos! No podía ser que siempre el tiempo se le fuera de las manos.

_Claro que no! Yo comeré todo Hao- comunico con cierto recelo en su voz, se dedico a comer mirando su reloj, bien mientras se fijara no se le haría tarde…serian 3 minutos más para comer, 2 para ir al auto, 5 para llegar a la universidad-sino había trafico-, 3 para encontrar salón correcto y final mente llegaría a dar clases con tiempo de sobra! Todo estaba fríamente calculado

_Horokeu, creo que hoy salgo temprano de la escuela…regresare solo por que el trasporte no llega hasta las 5, además no hace falta porque ya sé el camino- Anuncio el más joven recogiendo algunos platos y llevándolos para la cocina, el peliazul mostro un poco de preocupación en su rostro

_Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-pregunto sin levantarse de la mesa el menor se encogió de hombros

_Es que…lo había olvidado-

_Sabes que no me gusta que regreses solo….entonces no tienes por qué ir al colegio hoy - su voz sonaba segura de lo que decía, después de todo no podría estar tranquilo en su trabajo sabiendo lo peligrosas que estaban las calles últimamente para un niño solo, además en su experiencia sabia que por un solo día de clases perdido no habría mucho problema

_Tengo que ir, hoy tengo examen…y tu gastas mucho dinero para que yo estudie, si quieres te envió un mensaje cuando llegue a casa –Allí estaba de nuevo el terco muchacho! Horo sentía unos enormes deseos de zarandearlo y decirle, que habían cosas más importantes que unos cuantos centavos! Pero de nada serviría, suspiro pesadamente al parecer el menor nunca se comportaría como un niño de su edad, de esos a los que les dicen, que no vayan al colegio hoy y se quedan en su casa hachados frente al Tv

_Ya me voy…recuerda cualquier cosa llamarme he? – Anuncio mostrando su celular frente a los ojos del joven el cual asintió lentamente, después se dirigió a la puerta – hasta luego Hao, recuerda disculparte con Lyserg – rió entre dientes al pronunciar esto, el Asakura por su parte chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada, era obvio que todavía no quería nada referente al tema, que ojala no tardara mucho en solucionarse

_Que tengas buen día Horo- se escucho finalmente la voz del más joven antes de que el ojinegro cerrara la puerta de la casa, mordió suavemente su labio inferior para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

_Si definitivamente, hoy tiene que ser un buen día-sentencio con poder de auto convencimiento, abriendo la puerta de su auto….un alivio lo invadió al mirar el espejo retrovisor, donde se encontraba una foto tamaño cartera de una mujer con cabellos azabaches hasta la cintura y ojos cafés, sosteniendo a un niño en sus brazos - Buenos días, Miyuki – susurro pegando sus manos frente a su rostro en señal de saludo- será mejor que me de prisa...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Que calor* Pensaba un joven de dorados ojos, poniendo su asiento ligeramente hacia atrás, siempre se sentaba al lado de la ventana pero ese día el sol parecía quemar mas, al punto de darle dolor de cabeza.

_Ren, podrías hacerme el honor de acompañarme al planeta tierra? –pregunto la rubia de ojos color azabache mirando a su compañero, comprendía que para el ojidorado no hacer nada por más de 5 minutos resultaba frustrante y por tanto se encerraba en sus pensamientos, por lo cual ella se deba a la tarea de despertarlo cada vez que eso sucedía, después de todo no faltaba demasiado para su próxima clase

_Que ocurre Anna?-murmuro mirando a la mencionada de reojo, esta suspiro reacomodándose en su asiento

_Nada…solo que temo que algún día, te quedaras tan sumido en tus pensamientos que ya no podrás regresar-

_Tú crees…- una leve sonrisa de formo en sus labios, mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana solo Anna se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de comentarios hacia su persona, si que tenía una forma única, para llamarle distraído, pero no podía evitarlo aquel ambiente mientras no ocupaba sus pensamientos estudiando se le hacía tan aburrido…suspiro pesadamente para seguir mirando el área verde en la entrada de la edificación. Entre toda esta pudo visualizar la figura de un hombre parecía apurado se inclino un poco y pudo notar su cabello de aquel extraño color…si, no podía tratarse de otra persona

*Por lo menos esta vez, se allegado a tiempo* pensó alzando una de sus cejas, cuando de un momento al otro el hombre se detuvo para tomar su teléfono…lo miro por un rato, antes de guardarlo e inmediatamente mirar hacia arriba soltando un pesado suspiro, el pelivioláceo continuaba mirándolo y aun que no podía asegurar nada, llego a pensar que el contenido del mensaje lo había perturbado…Negó con la cabeza tratando de distraer su atención en otro lugar, fue entonces que sintió una mirada fija sobre su persona, causando que su atención regresara al punto de partida.

Sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas al notar que aquel hombre efectivamente lo miraba, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera estado consiente de todo desde el momento en que llego, sin demorarse ni un segundo más voltio su rostro mirando la pared más cercana mientras interiormente se reprochaba por ello, después de todo que importaba si ese sujeto le sonreía?

_Que miras? -anuncio Anna a su oreja, sin embargo guardo silencio hasta ver que la rubia se acercaba a la ventana con algo de curiosidad…dio vuelta de nuevo, menos mal…ya se había ido

_Eres tan predecible Ren- noto el leve tono de burla en el tono de su compañera, y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento mirándola de frente

_Enserio?...Creí que solo Yoh lo era – el sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia no se hizo esperar, suspiro guardando silencio, lo cual dio a entender al Tao que había ganado, siempre tenía esa "carta bajo la manga" con referente a Anna y por lo general funcionaba para que esta dejara de suponer cosas sobre su vida (aun que la mayoría fueran acertadas) no para menos, considerando el tiempo de conocidos y el grado de confianza que tenían en algunas ocasiones

_Solo cierra la boca Tao – el aludido sonrió de lado y se escucho la puerta del salón abrirse dando paso al sonriente hombre de cabellos azules

_Buenas!- anuncio entrando de lleno con su portafolios en mano como la vez pasada- Lo notan? Vamos progresando este día llegue temprano y el salón está más calmado jeje-rio colocando el maletín sobre su escritorio- como sabrán estamos a mitad de semana, y creo que hemos avanzado mucho desde la primera clase, por lo menos creo que la mayoría logró entenderme…

La mirada dorada se mantenía fija al frente, observando cada uno de los movimientos del Usui, nuevamente parecía dar explicaciones sencillas con mucha expresión corporal, como si tratara de hacer llegar la información por todos los medios y lo más convincente era que…parecía disfrutarlo

_El te agrada…-susurro Anna al oído del chino, el cual pareció sorprenderse mirándola con interrogación-me refiero a ese sujeto...Usui- la seguridad en sus palabras era evidente y una ligera sonrisa maliciosa asomo a sus labios

_Porque me agradaría? –pregunto el pelivioláceo mirándola directamente, la ojinegra se limito a suspirar con cierto aburrimiento antes de murmurar

_Pues no lo sé…pero desde que apareció no has dejado de verlo- procedió a mirar detenidamente al peliazul, el cual se encontraba dando instrucciones sobre una página del libro teórico- no entiendo porqué, sí no esta tan guapo – desvió la mirada a su compañero, Ren parecía un poco sorprendido por esa declaración ya que siendo honesto con sí mismo no lo había notado- pero esos ya serian tus gustos- comunico restándole importancia al asunto antes de abrir su libro en la pagina indicada –

_Anna –susurro, evitando levantar el tono de voz, sin embargo sus palabras parecían perderse antes llegar a oídos de la rubia al parecer se comenzó a sumir en su lectura

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un suspiro pesado escapo de los labios del pelilargo, después de abandonar el hogar de su amigo ahora se encontraba frente al domicilio que compartía con cierto peliverde, bien había decidido que trataría por todos los medios de entablar una conversación decente , aun que por su puesto no esperaba que el contrario lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

_Que quieres ahora Hao? – bien allí estaba la bienvenida que no quería, el ojiesmeralda mantenía el seño fruncido y se asomaba a la puerta de manera roñosa, sinónimo de en lo que cristiano se traduciría aun gran "vete de aquí" solo que sin palabras

_Lyserg también vivo aquí necesito mis cosas – comunico tratando de no ponerlo a la defensiva, y aun que parecía que su estrategia no daba mucho resultado, el chico soltó un suspiro y se alejo de la puerta indicándole que debía pasar, era en esos momentos cuando le agradaba que Lyserg fuera tan maduro, cualquiera de sus otras parejas lo hubiera mandado al diablo

_Busca lo que necesites y luego déjame solo – Lo sabia peliverde continuaba tratando de resolver las cosas con diplomacia y eso se lo aplaudía, no como la última vez que se vieron en la cual si no mal recordaba, un libro tan grande como para contener todas las leyes de Japón había ido a parar a su cara con un furioso ojiesmeralda tras de sí diciéndole hasta del mal que se iba a morir , solo por atreverse a insultar a su madre, bueno tal vez había hecho más que solo eso pero la pequeña contusión había logrado borrar parte de su memoria y ahorita mismo parecía una razón demasiado estúpida para estar tan enfadados.

_Verdecito podrías tratar de calmarte un poco? No está tu madre aquí – la cara del contrario ensombreció….ok no había sido un bien comentario, suspiro algo resignado, quizás las cosas estaban muy frescas a pesar de sus intenciones de solucionar todo más bien lograba complicar el asunto ya que…

Aun que le costara admitirlo Hao Asakura era pésimo con las palabras y aun mas con las disculpas, pero no sombre le hacían falta disculpas no? Dejo caer el moral que sostenía donde supuestamente pensaba llevarse sus cosas y se encamino hacia el chico quien cambio su expresión de molestia e incomodidad, a una de sorpresa por unos cuantos segundos cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared más cercana y sin posibilidades de escape al tener los brazos del mayor a cada lado, sin mas preámbulo levanto la mirada

_Que quieres- pregunto directamente, una sonrisa se curvó en los labios del castaño se acerco a su oído y susurro

_Hacerte entender que conmigo no puedes estar enojado, y menos mucho tiempo…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Nuevamente es la hora del almuerzo y todas las mesas están ocupadas, esto es una desgracia- murmuraba cierto ojinegro al mirar desalentadoramente el área del comedor, tenía la esperanza de encontrar por lo menos una mesa sola o con poca compañía pero no al parecer ese día definitivamente tendría que comer en su escritorio y para emporar más la situación tendría que comprar su almuerzo ya que Kei solo había cocinado el desayuno

_Horo? …Horo amigo!- volteo algo aturdido al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz familiar, una sonrisa amistosa se formo en sus labios

_Yoh , que haces por acá? –pregunto algo extrañado acercándose al mencionado, quien por cierto se encontraba tras la barra de alimentos con una boina de protección de higiene para su cabeza y unos guantes de lates trasparentados

_Jijiji…que quieres que te diga? Comencé hacer poco a tomar el cargo de ayudante de cocina en esta universidad jiji pero nunca te había visto venir a comprar comida, ni sabia que trabajabas aquí –comento atolondrado comenzando a servir una bandeja, Yoh era una persona casi tan extraña como Hao su hermano gemelo para variar , pero sus actitudes eran muy diferentes , era calmado , pacifico y evitaba meterse en problemas…pero si algo lo destacaba era su exceso de pereza por lo que el peliazul se había hecho a la idea de no verlo trabajando a menos de que pasara extrema necesidad.

_Que bueno Yoh, francamente pensé que moriría antes de verte trabajando-comento en son de broma el contrario sonrió y continuo con su labor – debe ser bueno trabajar en la cocina y tener comida gratis – murmuro recargándose de la barra y frotando su estomago

_No me quejo jiji – una gotita bajo por la frente del Usui , en ocasiones esa risita de Yoh lo erizaba sonaba tan extraña - aquí tienes- anuncio el Asakura entregándole una bandeja de comida hecha y con porciones bastante generosas, el contrario sonrió tomándola de inmediato, después de todo le convenía a aquello

_¡Gracias Yoh! –comento emocionado, mirando al mencionado, este permanecía sonriente, hasta que de un segundo al otro su mirada divago por el comedor, causando a su vez que el peli azul le siguiera haciendo lo mismo, noto que su amigo mantenía toda su atención en una mesa algo alejada donde él se había atrevido a almorzar hace días, con solo 2 de sus alumnos que conocía muy bien – porque miras tanto a Ren y Anna? –soltó de repente su compañero pareció despertar de su trance

_Hun? Los conoces Horo-Horo? –pregunto mirando curiosamente al ojinegro

_Claro, son mis estudiantes- anuncio alardeando un poco- pero dime por que los miras tanto?

_Ella me gusta – anuncio con simpleza – por esa razón comencé a trabajar aquí jijiji –llevo una de sus manos tras su cabeza algo apenado

_Ya veo…- el Usui no podía creerlo, Yoh enamorado al punto de tomar un trabajo para estar cerca de esa persona? Tendría hasta que celebrarlo pero- es una lástima que tenga novio – señalo tomando su jugo de la charola y dando el primer sorbo, era obvio que ellos tenían que tener algo, siempre estaban juntos y para ser honestos se veían bastante bien

_No Horo-Horo, no son novios jijiji –respondió de forma espontanea el castaño comenzando a servir otra bandeja

_Y como lo sabes? – pregunto incrédulo

_Pues…en el tiempo que los conozco, bueno no les he preguntado eso pero nunca se han besado jijiji o eso creo – señalo quitándole importancia al asunto Horo lo miraba extrañado, como era posible que se conformara con solo estar cerca de la persona que le gusta, sabiendo que ella estaba todo el tiempo con otro y vivir tranquilo con la incertidumbre? Sin duda el sujeto era raro, pero era su amigo…y lo más importante le había dado de comer

_Así que no son novios he…- murmuro terminando una bola de arroz – en ese caso creo que yo podría acerté un favor – sonrió regresándole la charola ahora bacía al castaño cuyo rostro era un gran signo de interrogación

Sin más explicaciones se apresuro a alcanzar a la pareja de jóvenes que se disponía a levantarse de la mesa, Ren se encontraba bebiendo un pote de leche y Anna consumía tranquilamente unas galletas saladas

_Ren quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo-anuncio al llevar frente a la pareja logrando notar sus diferentes reacciones ya que el Tao lo miraba con duda y la rubia con algo de ironía…bien quizás tenía que haber pensado en una mejor excusa

_Que ocurre? –pregunto el ojidorado mirándolo directamente, un escalofrió lo recorrió causando que se pusiera un poco nervioso, esa mirada era clara y hermosa pero…podía ser también muy intuitiva temía meter la pata

_Pues…- claro su garganta pensando en que podría decir, para finalmente sonreír algo confiado y murmurar- es algo entre profesor y alumno tenemos que hablar a solas – ahora la mirada de parte de ambos era insólita y extraña pero ya no tenia más que decir

_Entiendo - anuncio el peliviolacio colocando el pote de leche sobre la mesa antes de caminar hacia el mayor- entonces vámonos…Anna te alcanzo más tarde – señalo volteando hacia la rubia esta solo hizo un leve gesto con la mano indicando que se fuera

_Bien! - respondió animadamente el hombre caminando con decisión siendo seguido de cerca por Ren , que no entendía por qué tenían que hablar a solas estaba algo curioso al respecto, mientras el peliazul miraba hacia atrás sonriendo, al notar como cierto castaño se acercaba a la rubia con intenciones de entablar una conversación , había salido bien! El había hecho su trabajo y Yoh tendría que endorsarse en el suyo

_De que desea hablarme – anuncio sin rodeos el Tao deteniendo su avance por los pasillos, es cierto…ahora necesitaba una escusa para Ren

_Vamos afuera si? - respondió con total naturalidad continuando su camino, logro observar como el ojidorado suspiraba pesadamente mientras lo seguía- No te preocupes solo será un segundo – comento confiando el menor pareció relajarse ante su comentario, salieron del edificio y tranquilamente se sentó sobre unas de las bancas que se encontraban cerca del área verde del lugar, hizo una seña para que el otro también lo hiciera

_Ren…sabes tus compañeros me han dicho que eres muy inteligente –hizo un movimiento hacia atrás respirando profundamente- y no lo dudo prestas mucha atención en clase –susurro con una leve sonrisa

_Eso que tiene que ver, me trajo hasta aquí para hablar de mi desempeño?- pregunto alzando una ceja, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del adulto

_Je, tienes razón ya debiste oír ese discurso muchas veces – se sentía algo tonto al pronunciar esas palabras, era más que obvio al que es inteligente se lo reconocen sobre todo si podía combinarlo con buena aparecía, y si había algo que resaltaba del joven a su lado era eso que poseía un gran atractivo al nivel físico, que podía saltar a la vista de cualquiera - Bueno…-lo miro por un par de segundos, aun le sorprendía que dijese que esos eran sus ojos genuinos- también te debo algo – comenzó a buscar en su bolcillo hasta sacar un empegue cuadrado color blanco trasparentado- toma, espero te guste el dulce de leche lamento no haberte comprado otra botella pero ya no habían- sonrió entregando el paquete

_Hun…-Ren miro detenidamente la mano extendida del hombre - está bien – tomo el dulce rápidamente evitando lo más posible el contacto con la mano bajo este

_Enserio lo lamento- anuncio levantándose para estirarse un poco- prometo que para la próxima te comprare una botella de leche grande – se inclino y acaricio ligeramente los cabellos del contrario, realmente quería hacerlo pudo sentir lo suaves que eran- Parecerás un gato, a ellos también les encanta la leche – comento soltando una ligera risa al momento que retiraba su mano

El Tao evito hacer comentarios, mientras miraba el dulce en su mano no solía aceptar cualquier cosa pero al fin y al cabo era solo un dulce, además aquel sujeto como bien había dicho su nada sutil compañera Anna de alguna forma, le agradaba.

_Bueno eso era todo- comento mirando por última vez al joven sobre la banca y comenzando a caminar- será mejor que te apresures pronto será tu próxima clase Ren – señalo entrando al edificio

_Solo quería entregarme esto?- murmuro abriendo de a poco el empaque del dulce, era pequeño, tomo un pedazo llevándolo hasta sus labios para probar el agradable sabor - ya veo…- sonrió ligera mente y guardo lo que sobraba dentro de su bolcillo, ya luego se lo terminaría por ahora seguía teniendo muchas cosas por hacer.

**Bien…eso esto no me maten si muero todo lo ke he trabajado muere conmigo! **

**(-w-)/ Hay si como si eso fuera una amenaza! pero porfavorrr no lo hagan, no es tanto mi culpa sino que me he metido en una especie de juego de roll y me ha gustado mucho y…ahí se excusas pero ya no pondré mas sentare cabeza lo juro! Espero sus comentarios y tengan por seguro de que tratare de no tardar tanto u_u**

**Lento pero seguro! **


End file.
